


Across The Sea

by N7CDR_Shepard



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N7CDR_Shepard/pseuds/N7CDR_Shepard
Summary: Thane is a creative man. Only the best for his beloved Shepard. But how does he get his final words across when words fail to pass his lips?





	Across The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FanFiction.net under my old pen name Valkyrie2018, but I thought why not post it here too? I wrote this for an 8th grade project and also I love Thane Krios

If the last thing I do  
Is preserve your future,  
Then my existence is not a waste.  
If these ailing limbs  
Hold you one last time,  
Then my heart will be content.

All that I can say  
is that you filled a void in me  
I thought would be forever empty.  
When no other person  
competes for your eyes,  
I will be waiting here for you.

The scars on the outside  
Don't affect my opinions  
and do not waver my feelings.  
When other these markings  
as indicators of the inside,  
I very much want to show them the real you.

Siha, you cared for me  
When nobody in the galaxy would.  
I thank you for that.  
You were the end  
to my body and soul's disconnection.  
I will meet you again across the sea.


End file.
